


The Winner (Link X Shulk)

by lucidyaoicharm



Category: Other - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Feet, Foot Fetish, Gay, M/M, NSFW, Yaoi, boot fetish, boy feet, foot job, foot worship, link feet, male feet, soles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidyaoicharm/pseuds/lucidyaoicharm
Summary: Shulk loses a smash battle against Link and has to worship his feet. However it turns out to be a little bit more than just a normal foot worship.





	The Winner (Link X Shulk)

Super Smash Brothers

Yaoi / NSFW

Link (from Twilight Princess) X Shulk

Swords were swinging, bombs exploding and arrows were shot. After a dramatic fight between Link and Shulk, Link finally manages to smash the blonde boy out of the arena.

“Yes! I did it! I finally beat you, Shulk!” Link exclaimed pleased.

“Well, I guess you”ve won…” Shulk responded annoyed as he jumped down from the spawning platform.

“Hehe, but don’t forget about our little bet we made before!” The elf boy said grinning and sat on the ground, presenting his booted feet to the blonde.

“Ugh, damn… he remembered…” Shulk whispered to himself as he got on his hands and knees, crawling to Link’s feet.

He slowly started kissing the leather boots in front of his face. Shulk never felt so weak but serving Link also kind of turned him on. Blushing he then started licking the boots. He gave long licks, going from the bottom to the high part, where Link’s pants started.

“Now take them off.” Link said as he noticed that Shulk started to get into it.

Shulk did as he was told, pulling off one boot from Link’s foot. The blonde got hard seeing Link’s bare sole in front of him,

“Take a whiff of my boot.” Link said.

Shulk obeyed and stuck his nose into the high boot, smelling the intense musk coming from it. He groaned and got even harder.

“Good boy. Now sniff my foot. I want you to feel how hard I worked in order to beat you.” Link said wiggling his toes.

Shulk pushed his nose into the bare foot and took a huge whiff, groaning and starting to leak pre cum.

He kept sniffing the big foot,that was right in his face, getting addicted to the scent.

“Take the other one off and sniff both of my feet.” Link said smirking.

Shulk was drunk of Link’s musk and obeyed what he was told, pulling off the elf boy’s other boot, revealing his big bare foot.

The blonde then put his face between both of Link’s feet and took huge whiffs while rubbing his cock through his pants.

“Come on show me what your tongue can do to my feet.!” The elf boy spoke while rubbing his feet into Shulk’s face.

Hearing these words made Shulk’s cock throb even more. Without any hesitation he stretched out his tongue and started licking the huge soles. He moaned and continued sniffing Link’s toes while licking the sole and pads. He loved both the musk and taste.

“I never thought worshipping Link’s feet could feel that good!!!” Shulk thought.

He then took Link’s toes all one by one into his mouth, sucking them off and playing with them with his tongue.

“That’s what I’m talking about! I love that tongue of yours so freaking much, I think we need to use it another way. “ Link said and pushed his pants and boxers down, exposing his hard fat cock.

Shulk got weak in his knees and crawled forward to Link’s hard dick.

Meanwhile Link managed to pull down Shulk’s pants and underwear using his feet. Shulk groaned out of pleasure as he felt Link’s bare feet stroking his cock and started sucking the elf boy’s big cock.

“Aaaawww….yeaaahhh…” Link moaned as Shulk’s warm wet mouth caressed his cock. His tongue felt so soft on his shaft that it made him shiver everytime the boy’s tongue stroked his throbbing cock. Link enjoyed this situation very much and knew that Shulk did too. He kept rubbing his feet against Shulk’s hard dick, smirking when he heard Shulk groaning into his cock.

“His cock tastes so god damn good and I can’t believe that my dick is getting rubbed in between of his big sweaty feet right now…it feels so good, I think I’m about to cum!!!” 

“AAAHHH…YEESSSS….!!!” Link groaned loudly and came into Shulk’s mouth. The warmth of Link’s cum inside of Shulk’s mouth and the hot friction between the elf boy’s feet and his cock was enough to make Shulk cum too.

“Aaaahh!!! Liiiiinkkk!” He moaned, cumming into Link’s feet.

After licking his cum off of the warrior’s big feet, Shulk and Link continued fighting against each other and the other mighty heroes of the smash brothers universe.

 

The End.


End file.
